liches_and_witchesfandomcom-20200214-history
What lurks beneath
Ansem and Drogon returned back to the inn from their meeting with Lady Henrietta Morgrove with plans on dealing with Albus and Mera Thistleborn. Convincing the rest of the party to pay Thistleborn General Goods a visit they travelled to the central shopping thoroughfare to find the ground floor windows were boarded shut and thick curtains drawn on all windows. Whilst Red Jenny attempted to pick the lock, the commotion attracted the local guards. The air was tense as they interrogated the party, but after successful manipulation the guards forced open the front door to the goods store allowing the party access. One of the guards remarked on the stench coming from the sewer grate at the back of the property. The party entered the goods store finding the ground floor ransacked. Books, papers, and wares lay strewn across the floor. Ansem and Red Jenny investigated the first floor whilst Erebos, Drogon and Arlo continued, Erebos found a basement hatch but left it closed for the time being. After finding nothing on the first floor Ansem moved towards the 2nd floor, first breaking through the 2nd floor stairs with his magic causing Mera to appear. Ansem quickly shot a fireball into the room causing a blaze to start around the roof's timbers. Mera reappeared barely touched by the fireball, still pale and wearing robes. She asked if they could leave her and her husband alone before running down the stairs and stabbing Ansem. Arlo runs upstairs at the sound of the explosion whilst Red Jenny attempts to lunge at Mera only to fall on her back whilst large timbers from the roof crash through the ceiling and around her. Erebos quickly exits back through the front door and same with Drogon. Arlo picks up Red Jenny and bursts through a window overlooking a small garden area on the 1st floor landing on a wooden staircase which winds its way to the ground. Drogon then unleashes a Thunderwave, causing the house to start collapsing. Ansem then starts to overwhelm Mera causing her to run back up the stairs and to jump from the roof to her death. Ansem then jumps through the same window Arlo did, casting featherfall on himself and chuckles causing them to float to the ground as the house starts to collapse. The party then quickly evacuate the adjoining house as its roof had caught fire before extinguishing the flames. The guards which first interrogated the party returns furious that so much damage had been caused making Drogon slink into the shadows and made a beeline towards the south gate, Erebos attempted a runner into the crowd before being surrounded by more guards. The party agreed to descend into the sewer behind the now collapsed Thistleborn General Goodstore in an attempt to find Albus. They quickly found themselves in the basement of the goodstore and found a note with the same handwriting as Cambion Thornton saying simply "Kill them all". Albus then appeared with two cultists dragging the unconscious body of Drogon, Albus threatened that whilst in Oxenburt they will be watched. The party swiftly dealt with Albus and the cultists and now prepare to descend back into the sewers via the Amphitheatre. A knight of Denier has been sent by Baraka to find the party and aid them in their return to him. Hopefully he'll arrive sooner rather than later.